Infant cribs and the like have been manufactured for many years, and surprisingly, the nature of these cribs has not drastically changed over a long period of time. Basically, these cribs have included at least one end member, such as a headboard and/or a footboard, and side members generally including spaced railings therefor. A mattress and the like is mounted therein, forming a complete enclosure for the infant, for both sleeping purposes and to act as a playpen, and the like, for the infant.
In addition, several variations of such cribs and/or playpens have been developed for accomplishing additional purposes, such as environmental control, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,570 to Donnelly discloses such a crib which includes a flexible canopy to enclose substantially the entire crib area. This canopy is basically intended in order to filter heat and humidify the air breathed by the infant, and also for safety purposes. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,737 to Merdian shows the use of a translucent fabric or plastic material so that the infant can be observed through that material when he is inside the crib. This crib also includes a shield for protecting the infant from drafts and the like comprising a flexible covering of fabric, etc.
Several modifications to cribs and playpens have been developed in order to entertain or amuse the infant while he is therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,442 to Andrews et al discloses a crib cover for attachment to the top of such crib formed from a transparent plastic bubble. This patentee also discloses that this bubble is receptive to manuscript inscriptions by marking crayons, and the like, for the purpose of entertaining the child, etc. In addition, it is disclosed that the bubble may have applied thereto dyes and/or pigments to impart coloration to the bubble while retaining its transparency. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,759 to O'Daniell discloses an inflatable amusement device for use in playpens comprising a suitable rigid material such as wood, plastic, or metal, and an upper inflatable, flexible, and resilient member thereon. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,678 to Heffernan et al discloses a crip canopy which is again attached to the upper portion of the crib, and which can include ornamental or decorative designs on the underside thereof to attract the attention of the child and to occupy the mind and provide interesting entertainment therefor.
Finally, it is also known to employ various toys, mirrors, and other devices in conjunction with cribs, that is separated therefrom, in order to entertain or amuse the infant therein. None of these devices, however, have achieved such results, nor particularly have they done so in a simple, expedient manner whereby additional devices or complex apparatus are now required separate and apart from the crib itself.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome each of the deficiencies of these prior art methods and apparatus, and furthermore to provide a new and improved crib structure which itself accomplishes these results.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an infant's crib which in an efficient and safe manner enables an infant to observe its own image while in the crib. It is yet another object of the present invention to thereby expand the child's environment, and to promote a positive self-image for the child, inspiring independent play, security, etc. In this manner, not only is the child maintained in a secure and content manner, but in this manner the child does not immediately require attention from its parents.